Tsundere
by Lawliet Vert
Summary: Apa jadinya Zakuro setelah ditolak Kise? berniat menghajar Kise tapi kakinya salah sasaran. /gomen-gomen, anak ini memang tsundere./bisakah Fujiwara Zakuro move on dari Kise? #klise #romanpicisan #no bl/ bukannya aku peduli-nanodayo!


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Tokyo Mew-Mew is not my own.**

**Fufu, my first crossover! And first crossover KnB and TMM in the world! Yeah, can I claim?**

**.**

**.**

Pandangan orang beberapa kali terhenti tiap menatap pojok rak buku di sebuah _bookstore_ kecil. Seorang wanita cantik tengah sendirian menekuri sinopsis buku yang akan dia pilih. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggap dia kesepian karena datang tanpa teman. Tapi bagi dirinya, lebih baik sendiri daripada dikelilingi orang-orang naif.

Toko buku ini redup, tidak sesuai untuk membaca. Zakuro, gadis itu ingin sekali menyuruh manajer toko ini untuk merubah konsepnya yang suram, tapi Zakuro urung karena ternyata dia juga telah tertawan oleh suasana itu sendiri.

Bukan tanpa alasan Zakuro pergi ke tempat suram dan tidak terkenal itu sendirian, tempat yang mengingatkannya tentang rasa sakit ditolak.

Ya. Padahal sudah tahu kalau selalu datang ke situ hanya membangkitkan kenangan lama, tapi toh lebih nyaman begitu. Zakuro tidak mau menyerah pada waktu yang selalu membawa semuanya menghilang. Gadis bersurai ungu lurus itu memilih menikmati tiap kenangan tentang seorang pria bersurai blonde tampan.

"Zakuro-_chan_?" panggil seorang pria bertubuh kurus; pemilik toko buku suram itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa tidak kau cepat bayar? Petugas kasir baruku bisa terus salah melakukan tugasnya jika kamu ada di sini," lelaki ramah itu tersenyum mengancam.

"Huh, sebentar lagi Keiichiro … aku sedang melihat koleksi terbaru."

"Hah, sudah kuduga … hei kau, berhenti memandanginya dan lakukan tugasmu dengan benar, dan … ah, ya ampun kenapa kau menjatuhkan buku-buku itu sih!"

Zakuro tidak mendengarnya, karena memang kupingnya tersumpal earphone. Percuma mendengarkan ocehan yang sama setiap kali ke sini dari orang yang sama pula.

"Zakuro, dia sebentar lagi pulang …," ucap manajer sekaligus kenalan gadis itu.

"Ah … ini, aku sudah selesai. Keiichiro, lain kali kita bicara lagi."

Siapapun melihat bahwa gadis itu menghindar dari perbincangan dan melesat pergi dari toko buku Keiichiro.

Dia memang sudah keluar dari toko itu, tapi pikirannya terpaut oleh perbincangan dengan Keiichiro. Ya, orang itu akan kembali. Orang yang meremukkan hatinya menjadi kepingan hingga dia harus mengumpulkan tiap kepingan yang terserak satu-persatu agar tetap dapat kuat.

Kau akan pulang … apa peduliku?

.

.

"Kenapa tidak menemuinya langsung?" pemuda persurai hitam panjang itu bersedekap mengkonfrontasi temannya.

Orang yang dikonfrontasi malah terlihat sangat santai sambil menggerakkan tangannya taik turun seolah hal itu bukan apa-apa.

"Hah, kau tahulah, aku sedikit takut padanya-ssu … sepertinya dia masih marah padaku soal kejadian dua tahun lalu."

"Hah? Orang bodoh sepertimu ada banyak ya di dunia? Gadis itu menyatakan dia suka padamu setelah menerima perlakuan 'spesialmu' lalu kau mengatakan hanya menganggapnya adik?! Pikir saja sendiri."

Sembari mengelap buku Keiichiro tetap memasang senyum. Senyuman sinis pada Ryota.

"Hei, hei … kenapa kau jadi marah padaku keiicchi? Bukan salahku jika sifat baikku disalah artikan."

"Alasan saja. Saranku, kau menemuinya lalu meminta maaf. Tidak menjadi pacar bukan berarti perlu jadi musuh kan?"

Ada binar di mata emas sang pemuda, seolah ide itu tak pernah terlintas di otaknya yang sempit.

"Ya, mungkin saja kau benar-ssu. Bagaimana kalau setangkai mawar?"

"Dan memberikannya harapan kosong lagi? Seharusnya kau mati saja di sana."

"Jahat-ssu."

.

.

Lelaki itu akan pulang. Gadis dengan choker di lehernya kini mengingat-ingat rupa orang yang dulu menggoresnya oleh penolakkan. Rambut blonde, mata sewarna emas, ceria, terlalu ramah juga mungkin. Yah, Zakuro tidak terlalu ingat seperti apa wajahnya, tapi Zakuro sangat ingat rasanya ditolak.

Lalu mengapa sekarang dia memilih ada di lapangan basket pinggir jalan dan bukannya pulang ke rumah?

Entahlah. Mungkin itu juga salah satu jembatan penghubung antara dia dan orang itu. Kise Ryota.

Sore itu terasa sepi dengan angin berhembus menerpa sela-sela kaki jenjangnya. Zakuro membuka buku pertama, mulai asik dengan dunia fantasi sendiri. Ya, gadis anti sosial itu makin menutup diri setelah kejadian saat dia masih tingkat satu di Kaijo Gakuen.

Tanpa dia sadari perlahan lapangan sepi itu didatangi dua orang aneh. Ah, pasangan dengan orientasi seksual pecinta sesama jenis. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan gagah yang dirangkul pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata tajam yang walaupun tangannya tidak sampai tetap memaksa merangkulnya.

Orang yang dirangkul memandang Zakuro tajam, menimbulkan ekspresi angkuh Zakuro.

"Shin-_chan_! Oi! Kenapa kau selalu menang dalam _jangken _sih?" ucap lelaki yang lebih pendek pada orang yang dipanggil Shin-_chan_.

"_Baka_, tentu saja karena aku selalu membawa _lucky item_ku, _nanodayo_!"

Dua orang homo aneh. Zakuro mendengarkan tetapi matanya menatap kertas.

"Kau menyuruhku mengantarmu ke sini untuk main _one-on-one_ Shin-_chan_?"

"Aku diminta seseorang datang, _baka_."

"Tapi Shin-_chan_, kau tidak perlu memanggilku _baka_. Dasar _tsundere_."

Percakapan mereka membuat Zakuro sedikit kesal karena tidak dapat menikmati acara membacanya. Dia mendelik kesal ke arah dua homo menyebalkan itu.

"Midorimacchi!"

Zakuro membeku. Lehernya terlalu kaku untuk menengok. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu. juga sisipan cchi yang dia tambahkan bagi orang yang diakuinya. Kise Ryota telah kembali. Angin berhembus kencang membuat surai ungu panjang Zakuro tertiup angin. Saat itu, waktu terasa berhenti sejenak.

Dia menunduk dalam-dalam, tanpa berniat melakukan kontak apapun segera menyeret kaki yang sempat membeku keluar dari arena. Dadanya berdegup keras sekali, dia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat hingga bisa merasakan darah telah menggenangi mulutnya.

"_Ahahaha, Zakucchi, santai saja, aku tidak semenakutkan itu. Tanganmu harus lebih rileks, seperti ini."_

_Dengan mata madu yang hangat Kise membimbing Zakuro sabar dalam pemotretan. Saat itu Zakuro masihlah junior dalam dunia model. Tentu saja dia sedikit gugup harus berfoto sebagai pasangan dengan Kise Ryota yang sangat digandrungi kaum wanita._

"_Arigatou, senpai."_

"_Ahaha, itu bukan masalah, sebenarnya kau manis juga kalau tersenyum. Nah, sekarang berpura-puralah kita memang pasangan."_

"_Ya! Cut! Kalian sempurna."_

"_Zakucchi, gomen, tadi kubilang kau manis jika tersenyum. Maksudku, bukan berarti kau tidak manis saat tidak senyum, tapi kau sangat cantik bahkan saat diam."_

Awal pertemuan. Zakuro ingin tertawa, betapa mudah dia tertawan oleh Kise waktu itu. Tentu saja, dia masih anak lima belas saat ditawari menjadi model.

Zakuro terhenti merasa ada tangan seseorang menahannya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan," perintahnya.

"Zakucchi?" tangannya terasa lebih besar dari seharusnya.

Zakuro berhenti melawan, dia menegakkan tubuh lalu berbalik. Tanpa memandang siapa yang tengah memegang tangannya, Zakuro Fujiwara menekuk lutut lalu menghantam perut seseorang.

Seseorang yang ternyata bukan Kise Ryota. Seorang pemuda tinggi besar dengan rambutnya yang hijau bagaikan padang rumput.

"Akh!"

"Ya ampun … kau menghajar Shin-_chan_, lumayan kuat juga untuk ukuran seorang gadis."

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu bicara sambil memegang perutnya karena geli.

"_Bakao_!" Midorima melepas tangannya dari lengan Zakuro menjatuhkan diri sambil memegang perut.

Zakuro tergagap, dia menghajar orang yang salah.

"_Go-gomenasai_!"

Semua berjalan begitu cepat, Zakuro berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan rasa bersalah. Rasa yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Betapa bodohnya aku, pikir gadis dengan tinggi 175 itu.

Dia menekuk lutut terengah-engah, sudah terlalu jauh untuk berbalik. Sial! Dompetnya tertinggal bersama buku-buku itu. Dia memutuskan merogoh ponsel di saku celana pendek dan menghubungi kediamannya.

"Jemput aku sekarang, di minimarket dekat stasiun Fujioka."

Iris biru sewarna lautan itu berkaca-kaca. Dia benci mengakui dia harus meminta maaf pada orang yang dipanggil Shin-_chan_ oleh temannya, dan tidak dipungkiri itu hal memalukan ditambah dia menjatuhkan semua bukunya saat tangannya dicengkram orang itu. Tapi, semua hal itu tidak terlalu buruk jika tidak ditambah adanya Kise Ryota.

Menunjukkan kebodohan di hadapan orang yang ingin dibuatnya menyesal merupakan kebodohan kuadrat. Alhasil Zakuro merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan. Menyedihkan karena dia masih berharap Kise menyesal, juga menyedihkan ternyata bukan Kise yang memegang lengannya tadi.

.

.

Zakuro masih tidak bisa berkonsentrasi meski perpustakaan pribadinya sehening biasa. Dia melakukan kesalahan dan dia harusnya segera meminta maaf. Tapi dia tidak tahu kemana harus mencari orang yang bernama Shin-_chan_ itu. Dilihat dari hubungannya dengan Kise, sepertinya mereka teman. Dan itu berarti Shin-_chan_ … (Zakuro merasa konyol menyebut namanya sok akrab begitu) sudah kuliah sama seperti Kise.

Model ramping itu menutup bukunya. Dia berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan niat menghubungi seseorang. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin Kise, karena harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal rendah begitu.

"Keiichiro?"

"Ada apa Zakuro-_chan_?

"Apa kau tahu teman _orang itu_ yang bernama Shin-_chan_? Ah … siapa namanya ya? Yang berambut hijau dan berkacamata?"

Keiichiro terkikik, "Orang itu?"

"Ya, si baka itu."

Zakuro yakin sekali mendengar Keiichiro menahan tawa, "Kise?"

"Jangan banyak tanya Keii, aku cuma ingin tahu siapa nama orang berambut hijau, berkacamata, dan jari diperban, sebaiknya jawab jika tidak ingin tokomu sepi!"

"Wah … wah, nona muda memang pandai mengancam, namanya Midorima Shintaro, memang kenapa?"

"Midorima ya? kau tahu aku bisa menemuinya dimana?" Zakuro tidak terdengar senang.

"Yah … kalau Midorima sih sekarang dia pasti ada di Todai, dia masuk kedokteran."

Astaga, ternyata jauh sekali dari sini! dalam hati, Zakuro mengutuk kembali tingkahnya yang merepotkan.

"Terimakasih, Keiichiro."

"Habis itu kau harus berbelanja di toko buku ini."

.

.

Zakuro bergegas, dia tidak mungkin menggunakan transportasi umum, wajahnya mudah sekali dikenal dan akhirnya malah menghambat geraknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia bingung harus berkata apa pada oang itu. Midorima Shintaro, Keiichiro telah memberitahu nama orang yang dia hajar kemarin.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai …," Zakuro mengangguk.

"Tunggu saja di sini, kalian terlalu mencolok."

Sebenarnya Zakuro sendiri tanpa pengawal sudah sangat mencolok. Setiap mata yang menatapnya tidak berpaling karena kaki-kaki jenjang itu menyatakan keangkuhan seorang lady. Juga sorot mata biru yang begitu tajam, seakan perintahnya merupakan mandat tak dapat ditolak.

Zakuro menunggu orang itu di halaman megah Todai sambil memandangi pohon momiji yang menguning, cukup sepi karena hampir semua orang sedang belajar sekarang dan Zakuro bisa duduk nyaman tanpa memakai kacamata hitam atau topi.

Saat orang yang ditunggu datang, Zakuro mengerutkan dahi. Dia membawa … gunting? Wajah lelaki itu tampak kesal, tidak, sebenarnya wajah itu memang tidak pernah terlihat ramah.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Kau belum puas menghajarku?" Zakuro berdiri, kemudian membungkuk lama sekali.

"_Summimasen_, Midorima-_san_. aku … aku mengenai orang yang salah."

"Tidak baik seorang wanita berkelakuan seperti itu-_nanodayo_."

Zakuro merasa familiar, Kise hobi menambahkan ssu, sedangkan orang ini menambahkan nanodayo di akhir kalimatnya. Sekali lagi Zakuro tidak menyukai kesamaan yang ada pada mereka.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, ini … aku buat sendiri."

Sebuah kotak bekal makan siang dan sebungkus kue manis. Midorima terlihat malas menerimanya.

"Nama?"

"Eh, apa kau bilang?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Zakuro tidak percaya ada yang tidak mengenali wajahnya sebagai seorang model yang sedang jadi idola para remaja. Sebenarnya Midorima ini punya televisi tidak sih?

"Zakuro, Fujiwara Zakuro."

"Maaf saja jika kau mau meminta buku-bukumu, semua sudah kubuang … karena aku tidak peduli."

"Hmff … (tersenyum menahan tawa) aku tidak bilang apa-apa soal itu. Aku hanya merasa bersalah dan perlu meminta maaf. Jadi, apa maafku diterima?"

"Yah … karena kau sudah datang jauh-jauh, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli. Ya, aku menerima maafmu."

Zakuro ingin terkikik tapi akan jadi tidak sopan, orang ini aneh!

"Apa bintangmu?"

"_Excuse_ _me_?" gadis tujuh belas tahun itu merasa salah dengar.

"Zodiakmu apa?" Midorima menaikkan kacamata yang tidak melorot, dia menatap Zakuro dalam balutan sweater putih dan rok mini.

"Ah, aku virgo. Kurasa aku mengganggumu, aku sudah selesai di sini. Kuharap tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal."

"_Jaa_, Midorima-_san_."

"Bento ini?" Midorima memerah menatap senyuman indah si gadis ungu dengan rok mini.

"Kau bisa ambil jika mau, atau kau buang juga tak masalah."

Midorima kembali menekuri kontur kaki Zakuro. Kaki sehalus itu ternyata bisa menghasilkan rasa sakit yang parah juga ternyata. Zakuro tidak tahu sehari setelah perutnya dihajar dia jadi tidak berselera makan.

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi kau ke sini naik apa? Dan kenapa anak sekolah sepertimu bisa keluar di jam pelajaran?" tidak lupa _nanodayo_ dan menaikkan kacamata.

"Hmftt, (Zakuro mengulum senyum) kau sudah bilang tidak peduli, tapi bertanya terus. Kau benar-benar seperti kata err … teman dekatmu? (Zakuro berhenti sebelum dia sempat menyebut 'pasanganmu') _Jaa_ …."

.

.

Midorima berlalu ke kelas. Menatapi bento dan kue yang dia dapat dari Fujiwara. Takao yang melihatnya segera menghampiri.

"Shin-_chan_! Sepertinya Oha Asa memang benar ya?" Shintaro mengangkat kacamata lalu dengan arogan seperti biasa dia berkata "Bakao! Tentu saja itu selalu benar. karena hari ini aku membawa _lucky item_-ku."

"Tidak ada boneka?"

"Hari ini gunting berwarna hijau."

.

.

**Tbc**

**Dilanjut kalo lagi mood.**


End file.
